


Hearts in a Bottle

by calamitycassie



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Romance, Lesbian Pirates, girlxgirl, gxg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamitycassie/pseuds/calamitycassie
Summary: A young Greek girl, Calamity, runs away from home with her very few belongings, running to the docks of her city. Her responsibilities at the temples fly away as she runs into the pirate captain, the Great Sabine. When their paths cross, Sabine looks over the girl's shoulder to see people running after her. After begging to be brought aboard her ship, Calamity is accepted and trains to become a pirate under the supervision of Sabine, both of them not knowing they would fall in love with each other.
Relationships: Calamity/Sabine
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Today was the day. Calamity was going to take her chances. She didn't want to work at the temple anymore. She desired so much more than a life bound to the Goddess of love. As she kneeled down in front of the statue early in the morning, she bowed her head, whispering her prayers.

"Aphrodite, please forgive me.. But I desire so much more than this life full of men and having no say in my love. I want to go live a life full of adventure.  
Please forgive me and allow me to have your blessing."

She rose from the statue to allow the other girls behind her to say their prayers as well. She slowly followed the rest of the line, going to the back of the temple to change out of her long white tunic and into her work clothes so she wouldn't seem out of place.

'I'll take the money and run.. No matter how much or how little it is..'

The Sun finally rose above the mountains, and the girls waited in the main room in the temple that held the statue and offerings to await the desiring men. Other girls had been picked throughout the morning, and Calamity remained in her place until the early afternoon.

A stranger came in front of her and lifted her head up by her chin as if to observe her features. He smirked, giving a grunt of approval before tossing a small sack full of coins into her lap. Usually at this point, she wouldn't do anything but place the money behind her in front of the statue, say a small prayer and then escort the man outside to her desired place for him to use her.

But this time was different.

She held the pouch of money, and made her way back to the shrine, looking up behind it as she knelt down. She grabbed a couple other small pouches near her before getting up and running past the shrine and out of the temple. The man she left behind shouted at her, demanding she come back so he could get what he paid for.

But she kept running.

She ran to the cliffside of her island, gasping as she nearly slipped over the edge. As she grounded herself, catching her breath, she looked behind her to see several men running after her. If she was caught, she would surely be taught a lesson.

She looked back to the shoreline below her, finding a small port nearby where she could stow away on one of the ships. Hell, she'd fuck her way onto the ship if it meant she could get away from this life.

She was barely able to stay out of their reach, running down the hill and through the small part of the city that lined the docks. With the hundreds of eyes watching her and hands reaching out to grab her for their own good time, Calamity frantically searched for a ship to jump on to. At the end of the dock, she saw a woman yelling at several men before sliding down a rope to the dock. She stopped, looking behind her to see the men lost in the crowd. She was gasping for air, but continued running to the mysterious woman.

"Help!" She shouted, holding the small sacks of coins in her hands. "I-Is this your ship!?" She asked, glancing up at the large vessel before looking to the woman's face.

"Huh? Oh my God.. Miss, are you okay?" She asked, quickly taking off her long black coat and wrapping it around her shoulders. "Did someone hurt you..?" She asked, lifting up her chin to see various bruises on her neck and collarbone. "Oh dear.." She muttered, her attention being brought behind the girl as she saw men running down the dock. "Shit.. Come on, let's get you aboard.." She said in a hushed tone, bringing her in front of her and helping her step up on the ladder.

They both frantically climbed, and once they made it on deck, the ladder was pulled up. Some men attempted to jump to grab it or climb the ship, but it was useless. The ship had been so well taken care of that there was no way for them to climb up on deck. As the woman guides Cal away from the side of the ship, she noticed she was breathing heavily and quickly.

"Hey, darling.." She hushed, trying to hide her body from the prying eyes of her crew with her coat that had been wrapped around her. "Calm down.. Focus on me.." She cupped her cheek, one hand clutching the coat closed.

Without saying a word, Calamity couldn't steady her breathing. She ended up hyperventilating, dropping the money and fainting in the woman's arms.

Seeing that the mysterious girl had passed out, various crew members had gathered around their captain, asking permission to go give her a personal place to rest and recover. However, knowing how long it's been since her crew had felt a woman's touch, she rejected each request, picking up the money and the girl, bringing her to her cabin. The door shut with a slam, and the crew was left disappointed.


	2. Explanations and Escapades

Hours had passed since Calamity was brought aboard the ship, and she had been asleep for hours with a worried captain by her side. Had she been poisoned? Was she dead?

She had no idea who this girl was, but she was very concerned for her well-being.

As she rested in a chair next to her own bed, she was nearly about to fall asleep. Night had taken over the day, and it was getting late. Was it even worth waiting for her to wake up? Was she a lost cause?

As the captain began drifting off to sleep, Calamity had sat up quickly in the bed, gasping for air. She gripped at the sheets, looking around the large cabin confused. "Where.. Where am I!?" She shouted, scaring the captain awake.

"Hey, hey, hey.. Calm down, darling.." She whispered, getting up from the chair and sitting on the edge of the bed. She held the girl's hand, rubbing the back soothingly to help her relax. "You're safe.. I helped you get away from those men chasing you.. We're currently sailing out at sea, but you don't have to worry about anyone using you here.."

Calamity looked up into her deep hazel eyes, getting lost in them almost immediately. "What's your name..?" She asked, holding her hand in a more trusting way.

"I'm Sabine.. The captain of this ship.."

"Sabine.." She whispered back, smiling weakly. "I'm Calamity.." She mumbled, bringing the back of Sabine's hand to her lips, leaving a kiss.

Sabine's eyes went quickly between her hand and Calamity's eyes, her cheeks heating up at the sudden affection. She smiled weakly before clearing her throat, looking away shyly. She was a captain, she couldn't go soft now.

"So.. Ahem.." She tried her best to look a bit more serious. "What happened to you? Why did you run away?"

Calamity's bright amber eyes had slowly lost their glow as her eyes drifted out of the moonlight's glow, her expression getting sadder. "I served at the temple of Aphrodite.. I.." She sighed, sitting up slowly on her knees. Sabine held out her arms to make sure she wouldn't fall over before Calamity continued. "And I'm sure you can tell by my clothes.." She mumbled, slowly slipping off the coat Sabine had given her.

"What are you doing-?" She asked, jumping up to close the curtain in a window across the room so she wouldn't be seen.

Cal looked at her in confusion as she set the coat to the side, slowly getting out of the bed. Her legs were a little shaky due to being on the sea, but she managed to stay upright. "I-I'm just getting up.." She mumbled, feeling a little bad when Sabine rushed back over, sitting her down.

"You're not used to the sea yet.. You need to stay seated.." She mumbled, holding both of her shoulders.

"Okay.." She mumbled, glancing to the side before looking back up into her eyes. "Listen, I know you saved me, but.. I can earn my keep on this ship.. I can make sure you're taken care of.." She mumbled, taking her chance to lean up and passionately kiss her lips.

Sabine leaned back in shock, remaining that way for a moment before gently pushing Cal away. "Darling.. There's no need.." She whispered, brushing her bangs back. "You.. Got away from that life, didn't you? You need a break from that.."

Cal looked at her with a blank but confused expression, blinking a couple of times before looking away. "I'm sorry.." She whispered, sniffling a little. She scooted back from her touch, sitting by herself in the middle of the bed. She wiped a small tear from her cheek, taking a deep breath. "It's all I know how to do.. For payment.. To live.."

Sabine looked at her in shock before her expression softened. "You sold yourself.." She whispered, "every day.." She slowly crawled into the bed with her, gently holding out her hand to hold Cal's. "Hey.. Don't cry, darling.. Look at me.." She whispered, scooting closer, lifting her head up by her chin. "Are you hungry..?" She asked, carefully brushing a bit of her hair behind her ear.

"I haven't eaten since this morning.. And it's night, isn't it..?"

"Yeah.. Let me get you something to eat.." She hummed, slowly getting up. She went to the back of her cabin, opening up a small pantry and grabbing a couple of oranges. "We grabbed these back on your island.." She smiled weakly, grabbing a plate, pulling out a small knife from her belt. She peeled and sliced the oranges, bringing the plate over to the bed.

She sat down, setting the plate on the blanket in front of them before wrapping an arm around her shoulders, allowing her to lean into her. "Here.." She hummed, holding up an orange slice to Cal's lips.

Cal shyly parted her lips, letting Sabine put the orange slice in her mouth. She smiled when she ate it, closing her eyes and humming, leaning back into her arms. "Thank you.." She whispered, turning a little and wrapping her arms around her torso. Her eyes remained closed and her mouth opened again, Sabine giving her another slice. "Thank you.." She whispered, glancing up at Sabine.

"You're welcome, darling.." She whispered back, eating a couple of slices for herself. "So.. Are you sleepy..?" She asked, only to look down and see her peacefully asleep. She smiled weakly, sighing before finishing the oranges so they wouldn't go to waste, and set the plate on the small table next to her bed. She leaned back, still cuddling Cal in her arms and pulling the blanket over them. "Goodnight.. Calamity.." She whispered, kissing her forehead.

Such a gentle touch for a stranger she just met.

And she had no idea why.

Sabine slept easily that night, knowing the girl she had to protect was safe as long as her cabin door was locked and she remained in her arms.


	3. Proper Attire For Pirates

Every curtain in Sabine's cabin had been shut, but a small crack of sunlight had slipped through, conveniently hitting over Calamity's eyes. She groaned a little, rubbing her eyes as she slowly sat up in the bed.

"Sabine..?" She mumbled, turning her head to see the Captain gone. She sighed, wrapping her arms around herself as she felt a small shiver go down her spine. She looked across the room, seeing Sabine's coat hanging on the back of a chair. Calamity slowly got up and carefully made her way across the room. They were definitely sailing now, she could tell from how the room seemed to sway. She finally grabbed the coat, standing up straight as she sighed and slipped her arms through. When she pulled the front to bundle herself up, she noticed it hadn't stayed in place. There were many tiny buttons that were very difficult for her hands to clip rather than the big pins and ropes that had always tied her dresses back home.

"This should be fine.." She muttered, giving up after spending 5 minutes still on the first button. She made her way to the closest window, peeking through the curtain to see Sabine not too far away at a large wheel. A wide smile spread across her face and she ignored the unsteady waves, opening the door and running out to see her.

The cold air hit her, but she didn't care. A wind caused the coat to open, though she didn't care. Calamity ran up to Sabine, hugging her from behind, startling the Captain a little.

"Hey Darling.." She hummed soothingly, a hand leaving the wheel to rub over the girl's arms. She could feel the familiar fabric of her own coat, smiling softly before her eyes were drawn down to the deck beneath her. Her crew had stopped working and were staring up at the both of them. "What are you all gawking at!?" She shouted down at them, causing them to get back to work. She turned her head, her expression softening as she saw Calamity's face. "Darling, come here.." She hummed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer. As Cal stepped to her side, she realized just what her crew had been seeing. The coat had been open the whole time and her old temple clothes had been showing very clearly.

Gasping, she quickly closed up the front of the coat, buttoning a couple of the slits so she was covered. "Darling, you've got to cover yourself up around these men.. I don't want you getting hurt by them.."

Cal looked up at Sabine confusedly, tilting her head as the buttons were being closed. "But.. I don't mind.. You know I'm used to it.." She mumbled, grabbing her hands to stop her from continuing.

Sabine looked up at her from halfway down the coat, a sad look going over her expression. "Darling..." She stood up, cupping her cheek. "You shouldn't be used to it.." She leaned in, gently kissing her forehead. "Come on.. Let's get you some clothes for the time between now and the next port." She took her hands, leading her back into her cabin. Before the door shut, she barked orders for someone to take the helm and chart a course to the nearest populated island.

Sabine sat Cal on the edge of her bed, opening the wardrobe nearby and grabbing some clothes. "I don't wear these too much.. You can borrow these, or keep them if you'd like.." She hummed, setting the clothes next to where Cal was seated. "You can go ahead and change.."

Cal slowly removed the coat, looking at the clothes. "Okay.." She shrugged, setting the coat to the side. She began to slip off her top piece, tossing it to the chair that was next to the bed the night before. Sabine's face turned a deep red, and before Cal could carelessly slip off the bottom piece, she grabbed the clothes for Cal and quickly guided her back to the changing room.

"Change here! N-Nobody should see you, Cal.." She stuttered out, only to receive a confused look from Cal.

"But.. I trust you to see me.. I mean.. Anyone could see me, I don't care.."

"You should care.. Trust me, you are worth so much more than you value yourself to be.." She sighed, her tone getting softer. Cal just didn't know any better. This was how she was raised. "Listen.. I can help you change if you want.. These are probably much different than your traditional clothing.."

"That would be very helpful.." Cal smiled up at her, shyly handing her the clothes. "I can--"

"No, no, you don't have to do anything for this.. Just relax and let me help, okay?"

Cal reluctantly nodded, following Sabine the rest of the way back into the room. When the door shut, a small lantern was lit for the lighting since she didn't want to open any windows. "Okay.. So this part is easy, you hold this part up and slip it over your head.." Sabine whispered, "and your arms go through here.." She guided her arms, moving around to the back. "Don't be afraid to ask me for help to tie this up.. It's a little tough, but nothing too bad.." She hummed, tying two small fabric strips around her torso and making a knot in the back. "There, that should work.. Is it too tight?"

"No.." She hummed, a light blush coming across her face when she felt Sabine leave a small, gentle kiss on her shoulder. "Sab-" She whispered, looking at her as she moved around to her front.

"Shh.. You're okay.. You're not going to be used like that anymore.. I promise you.." Sabine whispered back to her, smiling weakly at the nickname she had been given. "Here, it's dark enough, go ahead and take off the rest, I won't see anything.."

Cal nodded, slowly slipping off her bottom piece. She replaced them with a similar piece with softer fabric, and she was able to relax. "What next..?" She asked quietly, watching Sabine unfold a large skirt.

"This should be good for you since it's pretty windy on the seas.." She hummed, holding it out for her to step into. "Go ahead.."

Cal followed her instructions, stepping in through the fabric. As it was pulled up her legs, Sabine's hands dragged across her skin. She knew it didn't mean anything on either end, but she was so gentle. Again, Sabine tied two more strips of fabric around her hips and tied them into a knot.

"There.." She hummed, stepping back in front of her again.

"Sab.." Cal whispered, and Sabine's eyes were brought up from the jacket she was unfolding. Calamity gently cupped her cheek, pulling her down a little bit, leaving a soft and gentle kiss on her lips. It didn't last very long, but it was enough to confuse Sabine when she had pulled away. Cal's amber eyes looked up into Sabine's brown eyes and she whispered to her, "I'm here for you too.. If there's anything you need me to do, please tell me so I can help.."

Sabine stared at her with a little shock before she felt a slight burning behind her eyes. Leaning back against the wall of the small room, Sabine pulled Cal closer, kissing her again. She kept it soft and sweet, making sure not to let anything escalate.

Cal didn't reject it at all, moving closer to her. She cupped her cheeks, wiping away a couple stray tears that had fallen. Between the soft kisses, Cal whispered quiet words. "Shh.. It's okay.. Everything is okay, I'm here for you.."

Sabine couldn't respond, her quiet cries were preventing her from speaking. "I.. Cal, I.."

"Shhh.." Calamity leaned back in, gently pulling her down again and kissed her sweetly. Sabine desperately clung to her, making sure they only parted for short gasps of air. Her fingers tangled into Cal's hair, earning a small hum from her as she pulled back. "Sabine.. We should really get back.." She hummed, resting their foreheads together.

"Mhm.." She mumbled back, sniffing a little as Cal wiped away the rest of the tears. "Yeah.. But.. We need to get you your jacket.." She pulled back from Cal, moving away from the wall. She grabbed the black jacket, holding it out for Cal.

Calamity slipped her arms through, smiling as she turned around to face Sabine again. "Hey," she whispered, cupping her cheek, "I'm here.. And maybe.." She mumbled, looking down and holding her hand. "Maybe we can.. Be something.."

Sabine's face flushed again, thankful for the very dim light. "Maybe.." She whispered back, leaning back in to kiss her again. She gave a soft, gentle peck on her lips. "But we just met.. We should get to know each other better, hm?" She asked, squeezing her hand. "Now.." She smiled, opening up the door and blowing out the small lantern. "I have some boots for you.. Your feet must hurt from running on the ports or whatever terrain you came across with bare feet.."

"Oh no, I'm okay without boots.." She smiled wide, causing Sabine to stop in her tracks.

"You.. You don't wear shoes?" She asked, leading her back over to her wardrobe.

"Nope.. Only occasionally have I worn sandals.. But that's it really.." She hummed, sitting on the bed when Sabine made her. Sabine grabbed a pair of boots, kneeling down in front of her and gently slipping them on. "Oh.. So these are boots?" Cal asked, holding one of her legs up when Sabine was done tying the first boot.

"Yep.. They'll keep you from slipping on the deck if it ever gets wet.. And you can keep these, I have plenty of pairs.." She finished tying the other one, standing back up and helped Cal stand up as well. "Here.." She unveiled the mirror in her wardrobe, showing her how she looked.

Cal gasped, smiling wide at the new clothing she received. "Oh my gosh! Now I can look like one of the visitors that always came onto the island!"

"Aaand.. One last thing.." Sabine reached above the wardrobe, gently placing a pirate hat on top of her head. "No pirate is complete without a hat.."

Her eyes brightened in the dim room, and she turned around to see Sabine smiling weakly at her. She jumped forward, wrapping her arms around Sabine, shouting "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Sabine reluctantly wrapped her arms around her, pulling her up to be held up higher in their hug. Cal instinctively wrapped her legs around her waist, resting her head on her shoulder, completely trusting her. She knew she wasn't like any of the men who would just drop her when they were finished with her. She would hold onto her for as long as she wanted to stay up in her arms. "Sab..?"

"Yes darling..?" She hummed, leaning back against the wall by a window.

"What are we gonna do now..?"

"Hm.. Well.." She hummed, carrying her over to her desk and sitting her on top of it, sitting in the chair in front of it. "I need to get to the next port away from that island so we can get you some proper clothes.. You can't live off of one set.." She hummed, looking up at her as she held her hand. "And you can choose anything you like, too.. You deserve so much.."

Cal smiled, bringing her hand up and kissing the back of it. "Sounds like a good plan.. Until then.. You said you wanted to get to know me more?"

"Yeah.. That would be a good thing to do, huh?" She smiled, scooting a bit closer to her. "Tell me about yourself, Cal.."


End file.
